The Legendary Dragon's Eyes
by X.x.The Midnight Avenger.x.X
Summary: Sakura is a 14 year old high school girl. She hates her boring life and always wanted to have an adventurous life. What will happen when her wish is granted on her 15th birthday upon receiving a weird gift? And what does Akatsuki has to do with this?
1. Chapter 1

**Heya! Here is my new story, hope that you'll like it. I'm new here so no flame plz.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto.**

**ENJOY!**

Summary:

Sakura is a 14 year old high school girl. She hates her boring life and always wanted to have an adventurous life. What will happen when her wish is granted on her 15th birthday upon receiving a weird gift? And what does Akatsuki has to do with this? Read to find out.

**_Chapter 1_**

_sakura's POV_

"Ok. Please note down your homework on page-"started Mr. Gin my maths teacher but was cut off by the sound of the bell and everybody in the class was gone except me.

Mr. Gin sweat dropped and murmured: "kids nowadays..."

I giggled and made my way to the cafeteria and sat in my usual place in a corner.

"Sakura~" I heard someone yell. Turning around I saw Shiki coming towards me with her lunch tray in her hands.

You could say that Shiki is my best friend even though we're the mere opposite of each other. Shiki has shoulder length straight brown hair, matching eyes, wears glasses, she is loud and sometimes very annoying and she always scolds me for my lack of interest in fashion and guys. Unlike her I have waist length black hair, unusual reddish-green eyes and I'm not much of a talker and I think that fashion and guys are a waste of time. I always wear jeans and t-shirt and I don't colour my face with make up as I like to be natural.

"Hi Sak. Wassup?"She asked sitting in front of me.

"Nothing great.."

"Well guess what? I saw this really cute guy in my bro's party yesterday and-"shiki rambled on and I just kept nodding while my mind drifted away.

I was wondering if I could ever leave this fucking world. I do not mean by dying but by going to another world.

I chuckled on seeing how crazy my thoughts were.

"Hey Sak. Are you ok?"

"Huh? Oh yea I'm fine..just a bit tired." I lied.

"If you say so... No! The whore is coming our way with her bunch of sluts!" said shiki with a look of horror on her face.

"Look what we have here girls," sneered Caroline "if it isn't four-eyes and the green-eye freak."

Caroline is the most popular girl of the school but I don't understand why every guy of our grade want to date her. I mean COME ON, she is a slut who sleeps with a different guy everyday.

Without looking at her I said: "fuck off bitch."

The bell would ring in five minutes so Shiki and I got up to go to our biology class.

"Where do you think you're going cowards?" asked Caroline, irritated as we were ignoring her.

"You are just not worth of our time." replied Shiki, glaring daggers at her.

**So did you like?**

**Please let me know if I should continue this story or not.**

**And don't forget to review ^^ you'll get a cookie xD...**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

The next day Shiki and I went to our class. We sat at the back of the class and Shiki went on about a very handsome guy joining our school. Not interested, I placed my head on my arms and started to space out.

_**I hate this damn freaking life! Everyday is the same..wake up, go to school, return home, go to bed...if I could just change my stupid life...**_

Suddenly everyone quieted down as the teacher came in with a boy around 15 to 16 years, wearing black pants and t-shirt with a red jacket.

Shiki nudge me and said: "He's the new guy I was telling you about."

"Huh? What new guy?" I asked, puzzled.

"SHIT Sak! Don't tell me that you weren't listening to me?" shouted Shiki, faking a hurt look.

Laughing nervously, I replied: "Hmmm..uh..of course I was listening."

"Sak did I ever mention that you are really bad at lying?" Shiki told me in an annoyed voice.

"Class, this is Akasuna no Sasori. Please be nice to him...Do you have anything to say about yourself?"

"No."

"Who is volunteer to give Sasori a tour of the school?"

I just rolled my eyes when most of the girls lift up their hands.

"Guess I'll have to choose then. Miss Caroline, will you do me the pleasure of giving Sasori a tour during lunch?"

"Of course Mr. Park." replied Caroline, smirking at the other girls.

"Please take a seat" said Mr Park.

Caroline winked at him and patted the seat next to her but to her great surprise, Sasori just walked pass her and sat in the last row.

Shiki and I tried not to laugh at the look on Caroline's face but we eventually burst out laughing when she glared at us.

"Shiki and Sakura, care to share your joke with the class?"

"Hmmm...Excuse us Sir."

And then class when on. Some students were painting their nails while others were sleeping.

Suddenly I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand up and I had a weird feeling, as if someone was glowering at me. I looked at Shiki but saw that she was busy texting her 'boyfriend' under the table. I looked behind me and saw the new guy gazing at me with calculating eyes. I stared back at him with the same intensity. He smirked and then turned away.

_**Weird..why was he staring at me like that?**_

"Hey Shiki did you see that?"

"See what?"

"The new guy kept staring at me and when I looked back at him, he just smirked and turned away"

"Why would he look at you? Do you think that it was love at first sight for him when he saw you?"

"Ha ha..very funny"

* * *

**what do you guys think? I need at least 5 more reviews to continue.**

**Please review and i'll give you a brownie.**

**Tobi: brownie? Where? Tobi loves brownie sooooo much!**

**Me: yea yea Tobi we know.**

**Tobi: oh! Oh! Did midnight avenger also knows that Tobi loves cookies...and candy too!**

**Me: arg..shut up Tobi! You're giving a headache!**

**Anyway please review it'll make me happy =)**


	3. thanks xD

**Hey guys..I just wish to thank all of you for reading and reviewing my story...**

**_Cookies and brownies to:_**

Saku-chan123

xxXxSMEXXY-SASORIxXxx

C.a.s

cherryvampiress

123

Happy little girl

AwesomenesS

SJ95

XionNight

angel897

**oh and don't worry..Sakura will get her pink hair..soon..**

**I think that I'll wait for 10 more reviews then I'll update *evil smirk***

**I'll try to the chapters longer too..**

**Bubye..don't forget to review..**

**~X.x. Midnight Avenger.x.X**


End file.
